


Setting the Table by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Setting the Table by Mithrigil</p><p><b>Summary</b>: his is the most responsible conversation about BDSM you will ever have, Subaru-kun.<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/378848.html"> here </a><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Thoughtful discussion of kink! Also, misuse of a wok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Table by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Title** : Setting the Table  
 **Author** : Mithrigil  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
 **Character** : Subaru, Seishirou, Hokuto  
 **Rating** : ...perverted  
 **Warnings** : Thoughtful discussion of kink! Also, misuse of a wok.  
 **Summary** : his is the most responsible conversation about BDSM you will ever have, Subaru-kun.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/378848.html)  
**Length** 0:15:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Setting%20the%20Table%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3.zip)


End file.
